HeMan: Idenity Crisis
by VoiceGuy
Summary: Just when Prince Adam gets fed up with He-Man and gets ready to call it quits , he comes face to face with his alter ego.


He-Man and the Masters of the Universe: Indenity Crisis 
    
     "IDENTITY CRISIS"
    Written by Timothy Alan Tilley
    ACT ONE
    FADE IN:
    EXT. ROYAL PALACE - ESTABLISHING - DAY
    An absolute beautiful day outside the Royal Palace of ETERNIA
    CITY. This peace is soon shattered by the sound of --- SFX:
    Dishes SHATTERING.
    MAN AT ARMS (O.S.)
    (Upset)
    ORKO! We PUSH in through a nearby window to see ---
    INT. ROYAL DINING ROOM - LONG SHOT
    MAN-AT-ARMS stands in the midst of the disarray of broken
    dishes, looking over him is ORKO. Orko isn't afraid, on the
    other hand he doesn't want to be there.
    MAN AT ARMS
    Those were once part of a royal and
    may I add an expensive china set.
    ANGLE ON ORKO.
    Orko, nervously twiddles his thumbs behind his back
    attempting to ignore his soon to be punishment.
    ORKO
    (Nervously)
    I ... uh, well... Uh I didn't think
    the spell would backfire like that.
    Sorry. FAVOR Man-At-Arms.
    MAN AT ARMS
    (Sighs)
    That's just it Orko, you don't
    think. Someone could've been hurt
    by your actions.
    PAN to reveal the royal dining room table. Sitting at each
    end are KING RANDOR and QUEEN MARLENA, in the middle on each
    end are PRINCE ADAM, TEELA, and two additional empty seats.
    Spilled food, drinks and broken dishes are strewn all over
    the table as if someone had attempted one of those "pull the
    table cloth from under the setting" tricks, just to find it
    doesn't work.
    MAN AT ARMS (V.O.) (CONT'D)
    (Another sigh)
    I apologize, your Highness. I should have stopped Orko
    sooner. FAVOR King Randor. Randor sits still, stern, almost
    unsettling.
    ORKO (V.O.)
    I really am sorry your Majesty, It
    was an accident.
    Randor remains the same for a BEAT, then with no warning he
    begins to laugh uncontrollably.
    KING RANDOR
    (Laughing)
    You're both forgiven. There is
    nothing that can not be replaced,
    repaired, or cleaned. It was
    actually quite entertaining.
    REVERSE ANGLE to reveal --- Individual reaction shots of
    Queen Marlena, Man-At-Arms, Orko, and Teela. All are quite
    surprised. FAVOR Prince Adam. Adam slumps in his chair
    stirring his finger in the only one unharmed bowl or Trollan
    Tapioca. He is unaware of his surroundings, his mind seeming
    to be wondering elsewhere.
    WIPE TO:
    EXT./EST. SNAKE MOUNTAIN - DARK HEMISPHERE - DAY
    Stock footage of Snake Mountain.
    INT. SKELETOR'S THRONE ROOM - CONTINOUS
    ANGLE ON: TRI KLOPS, BEAST MAN, TWO-BAD, AND EVIL-LYN as they
    view a transmission from one of Tri Klops' doom seekers.
    ON THE TRANSMISSION
    Two young children play with wooden HE-MAN and SKELETOR
    action figures. CHILD #1 has with Skeletor, CHILD #2 He-Man.
    CHILD #1
    I'll destroy you once and for all
    with my mighty magic He-Man.
    CHILD #2
    I don't think so Skeletor, my
    spinning blade attack will stop you
    for good.
    ON CHILD #1
    CHILD #1
    He-man isn't strong enough to
    defeat Skeletor, that's why
    Skeletor always lets He-Man win.
    ON CHILD #2
    CHILD #2
    Nuh-uh, He-Man is the strongest man
    in the universe, the only one who
    can defeat He-Man is He-Man
    himself.
    PULL OUT ON EVIL-LYN, TWO-BAD, TRI-KLOPS and BEAST MAN.
    EVIL-LYN
    How quaint, Skeletor and He-Man
    have become nothing more than mere
    child play things.
    BEAST MAN
    Uh... I don't get it?
    TWO BAD
    (Baddhra) What you not get,
    Skeletor rid He-Man with magic.
    (Tuvar) Not that scalebreath, he
    means the transmission.
    TRI KLOPS
    Don't look at me, I programmed the
    doom seeker to fly over the royal
    palace.
    EVIL LYN
    No matter, the children have given
    me a wonderful idea. Sleep well
    boys.
    CLOSE ON EVIL LYN
    EVIL LYN (CONT'D)
    ... Because tomorrow He-Man will
    face his worst enemy. (Beat)
    Himself!
    CLOSER ON EVIL LYN, HOLD FOR A DRAMATIC BEAT
    BEAST MAN (V.O.)
    Uh... I don't get it?
    EVIL LYN
    (Sighs)
    NEW ANGLE: MER-MAN QUIETLY ENTERS THROUGH THE WELL-LIKE
    STRUCTURE SEEN IN "THE BEGINNING: PART ONE".
    MER-MAN
    (Sotto voice, to himself)
    I must warn Skeletor of this at
    once.
    Mer-Man sinks back into the dark bubbly water, and vanishes.
    FADE TO BLACK.
    END ACT ONE
    ACT TWO
    FADE IN:
    EXT. ROYAL PALACE - EVENING
    Teela leans over the balcony ledge, wile RAM MAN tries his
    best to make conversation.
    RAM MAN
    So, um I heard Orko had quite a
    show this morning.
    TWO SHOT - RAM MAN and TEELA
    RAM MAN (CONT'D)
    (Off her silence, half
    joking)
    Maybe it's a good thing that he
    isn't on the battlefield with us
    everyday.
    NEW ANGLE: Prince Adam quietly approaches around the balcony,
    when he overhears Teela. Then stops on the to listen in.
    TEELA (O.S.)
    As much as Orko and his magic fouls
    things up, I'd rather have him out
    there than Adam.
    ON ADAM: He's saddened and upset at the same time. He turns
    back, and heads back where he came from.
    ANOTHER ANGLE:
    RAM MAN
    Adam's a good kid and my friend,
    maybe you're being to rough on him.
    TEELA
    (Empathetic)
    I'm sorry. It's just that I've
    known him since we were kids. We
    grew up together, went to school
    together, and trained together. Yet
    it seems like he defies me in every
    way possible.
    Teela exits, leaving Ram Man to himself staring at the
    sunset.
    FADE TO:
    INT. ROYAL PALACE - LIBRARY
    Adam slumps against a wall next to a pile of books.
    MARLENA (O.S.)
    Since when did you enjoy reading
    books. DOWN SHOT: ADAM and QUEEN
    MARLENA
    ADAM
    You'll be surprised.
    MARLENA
    I am sure that it would be you who
    would be surprised, to learn
    (Slight Beat) that there isn't much
    that I don't know about those who
    are closest to me. So are you
    going to tell me what's bothering
    you?
    ADAM
    No... Err I mean nothing's
    bothering me. TWO SHOT: ADAM and
    MARLENA
    MARLENA
    Is that so?
    He tries to hide it, but she uses "The Look" on him.
    ADAM
    I hate it when you do that. It's
    just that .... Teela never gives me
    any credit. (Angry)
    All I ever hear is how I'm a coward, how I always run from
    danger. He-Man this, He-Man that. Isn't he strong? What does
    he have that I don't? (Calming down) Don't answer that. NEW
    ANGLE: Queen Marlena sits down with Adam.
    MARLENA
    I'm sure that she means well, in
    the meantime try to remember she's
    a girl.
    ADAM
    You're only saying that because
    you're a girl. I bet you think he's
    strong too?
    PUSH IN: Marlena wraps her arm around Adam's neck, and pulls
    him in close in a motherly way.
    MARLENA
    Of course I think he's strong, I've
    heard stories from Duncan, Teela,
    the Masters and your father.
    ADAM
    You're just like the other's.
    ANOTHER ANGLE: Cringer lifts his head up, yawns and puts his
    head back down.
    MARLENA
    Am I? You most certainly have your
    father's stubbornness.
    I'm going to give your some advice that my father once gave
    me.
    ADAM
    What's that? Stay away from girls
    that like good-looking strong guys?
    CLOSE ON MARLENA
    MARLENA
    That's just it Adam. Strength, real
    strength is not measured in how
    much weight someone can carry or
    lift. Real strength is measured in
    your heart and with friendship.
    Adam isn't entirely pleased with the mushy advice.
    ADAM
    Gee thanks Mom, I'm glad we had
    this little talk.
    They get up, Cringer just wants to sleep.
    MARLENA
    Now you'll need to excuse me, I
    promised your father that I would
    ....
    Marlena is interrupted by the Palace's security alarm. SFX:
    Blaring security alarm.
    CUT TO:
    INT. ROYAL PALACE - SECURITY ROOM
    Man At Arms presses a few buttons on a high tech holographic
    monitor, the alarm is turned off. Ram Man, Teela, Queen
    Marlena, Kind Randor, Orko, and Adam gather around to view
    the progress. Two royal guards are posted at the entrance
    door.
    KING RANDOR
    What in the name of elders is going
    on?
    MAN AT ARMS
    A breech in the Remeihcs Ledan
    sector.
    TEELA
    There's nothing there but the Ocean
    of Gnarl.
    ON MAN-AT-ARMS
    MAN-AT-ARMS
    ... and the Golden Isles, that lie
    within the eye of the storms.
    WIDE ANGLE: Man At Arms turns to the holographic monitor, and
    calls up a grid map.
    QUEEN MARLENA
    Do we know what cause of the breech
    was?
    ON the GRID MAP: A set of small islands in the eye of a
    storm. A small dot indicates the location of the signal.
    MAN-AT-ARMS (O.S.)
    A distress signal, from a Widget
    Village off the coast of Orca
    Island.
    TEELA
    We'll have to take the War Whales
    to get there.
    As Man At Arms turns off the grid map, the others begin
    leaving.
    MAN-AT-ARMS
    Adam and I will find He Man and
    meet you.
    SMASH CUT TO:
    EXT. WIDGET VILLAGE - NIGHT
    Evil Lyn has several widgets tied up and gagged. Behind her
    in the far (B.G.) Beast Man, Tri Klops, and Two Bad round up
    the other remaining widgets.
    EVIL-LYN
    Leave one of them unharmed, we'll
    need to set a trap for our soon to
    be guests.
    PUSH IN on TWO-BAD as they chase after a widget.
    TWO-BAD
    (Tuvar) I got him. (Baddhra) I got
    him first.
    They smash each other's hands while trying to hit the widget.
    TWO-BAD (CONT'D)
    (Tuvar) Ow. You idiot you let him
    go. (Baddhra) I not idiot, you one
    who let it go.
    ON Beast Man as he summons a flock of lizard type creatures.
    The creatures swarm on top of the same widget, knocking it to
    the ground. On Tri Klops as he fiddles with a modified doom
    seeker, with a syringe attached to it's robotic hands.
    TRI-KLOPS
    It's almost finished Evil Lyn, I
    just need to make a few more
    adjustments.
    EVIL LYN (O.S.)
    (Irritated)
    Hurry up then, we don't have all
    night.
    PAN TO: The shore line, PUSH IN on the water breaking waves.
    MATCH CUT TO:
    EXT. OCEAN OF GNARL - NIGHT
    PUSH IN: on water, breaking waves. PULL OUT to reveal: Ram
    Man, and Teela each on a war whale racing to the island.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. WIDGET VILLAGE - NIGHT - MOMENTS LATER
    A few yards away from Evil Lyn and the others, Man At Arms
    drags a War Whale onto the shore line. Adam quickly follows
    behind him. Man At Arms instructs Adam to remain quiet and
    follow him behind a building. Man At Arms presses a button on
    his wrist computer, a binocular like object surrounds Man At
    Arms' eyes. MAN AT ARMS POV: Through the binoculars we see
    Beast Man and Tri Klops setting fire to surrounding widget
    houses. Two Bad us torturing the last widget they captured,
    while Evil Lyn stands in the midst of it all. BACK TO SCENE:
    Man At Arms disengages the binocular device.
    MAN-AT-ARMS
    Now's your chance Adam.
    ADAM
    For what He Man?
    MAN-AT-ARMS
    We need him and you know it.
    ADAM
    Just this once why can't I have a
    chance to prove myself?
    MAN-AT-ARMS
    Prove yourself to whom? Teela?
    ADAM
    (Frustrated)
    No! I'm just tired of doing all the
    work and not getting any credit for
    it.
    MAN-AT-ARMS
    Regardless of the fact we need He
    Man, if not innocent people are
    going to die. This isn't the time
    to be having an identity crisis
    Adam.
    ADAM
    (Enraged, lifting his
    sword)
    Fine you win. By the power of
    Grayskull....
    STOCK FOOTAGE: He Man's Transformation. STOCK FOOTAGE:
    Spinning Power Sword.
    CUT TO:
    EXT. WIDGET VILLAGE - NIGHT
    In the B.G. a widget home is on fire. SFX: Blazing fire.
    WIDGET (O.S.)
    HELP! Some one, please help me.
    INT. WIDGET HOME
    He Man rushes into the blazing home. Fire completely
    surrounds him on all angles. Thick, dark smoke fills the
    small home. The rafters and roof begin fall apart. Through
    the smoke He Man spots a tied up widget, gagged.
    BEAST MAN
    (Widget voice)
    Guess who?
    Beast Man slams He Man head on. He Man is slammed into a
    wall, it cracks under pressure. He Man power kicks Beast Man
    across the room. As He Man approaches the frightened widget a
    bolo flies into frame, and snares He Man momentarily. Two-Bad
    flanks He-Man, Tuvar swings his MACE Baddhra smashes He-Man
    with his SHEILD . Tri-Klops blasts He-Man with his gamma ray
    eye . Another, more magical blast hits He Man in the back.
    EVIL-LYN (O.S.)
    Enough fooling around, let's finish
    this before the place caves in on
    us.
    A NEW ANGLE: The altered Doom Seeker inserts the syringe and
    draws blood from He Man. ANOTHER ANGLE: Evil-Lyn, Beast Man,
    Tri-Klops, Two-Bad and the doom seeker exit in haste. The
    roof begins to cave in at an alarming rate. He-Man breaks
    free from the tied bolo, as Ram Man enters and helps him free
    the widget. They run out as the entire home caves in from the
    intense heat of the fire.
    EXT. WIDGET VILLAGE - NIGHT
    Above SYKLONE puts out the fires on the other widget houses.
    Below Teela, and Man-At-Arms rush to He-Man's aid. He passes
    out before she can finish the sentence.
    TEELA
    (RE: SyKlone)
    Sorry we were late, we sent for
    help.
    


End file.
